A side-channel fan of the above-described type has been known from DE 42 30 014 C1. The interrupter has baffling means in the form of material recesses, e.g., notch-like recesses, which reduce the generation of noise during the operation of the fan.
The difficult and expensive manufacture of the fan body is a drawback. Complex, spatially difficult flow channels and baffling means can be prepared only by casting or mechanical surface finishing. Flow optimization and noise optimization or minimization are therefore possible at an acceptable expense to a limited extent only.